Cosas que nunca pasaron
by Krissel Majere
Summary: Hay cosas que nunca debieron pasar. Ludwig/Feliciano


Título: Cosas que nunca pasaron.

Autora: Krissel Majere.

Fandom: AP Hetalia.

Pareja: Ludwig/Feliciano.

* * *

Todavía inmerso en ese lugar que existe entre los sueños y la vigilia, Feliciano se sintió a si mismo revolverse entre las sabanas de la cama, balbucear algo y gritar. Cuando abrió los ojos, un segundo después, comprobó que todo el campo, los gritos y…y _él_ habían desaparecido. Que simplemente había sido un sueño. Aún así se sentía demasiado mareado, asustado y sofocado como para hacer otra cosa que temblar y quedarse allí sentado, muy quieto, oteando la oscuridad.

Se encogió silenciosamente sobre si mismo. ¿De verdad lo había soñado todo? Tenía que ser así, pero aún así no pudo evitar que un par de sollozos recorriesen su garganta hasta escapar por sus labios entreabiertos. Se llevó la mano a la boca rápidamente para sofocarlos, pero era demasiado tarde. Ahora que había empezado no podía parar de sollozar y gemir lastimeramente.

-¿Feliciano?-el italiano no se volvió pero oyó el sonido de sabanas revueltas antes de notar una enorme mano en el hombro-. ¿Qué haces así, qué pasa?-el alemán ya ni siquiera parecía sorprendido de verlo allí, en su cama. Se había ás temblando-observó, frunciendo el ceño.

La voz de Ludwig le llegó como un murmullo sordo y aún así notó un toque de preocupación en ella. El pobre rubio no tenía ni idea de qué le pasaba y cómo no era un especialista en consolar a la gente solo se le ocurrió darle un par de palmaditas en el hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

-Lud…

-Estoy aquí. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás…estás llorando.

Feliciano cerró un segundo los ojos, cansado, pero casi en seguida los volvió a abrir rápidamente. No quería volver a dormir. No quería volver allí.

-Era una pesadilla. Un mal sueño-murmuró, moqueando.

Ludwig frunció aún más el ceño, poco acostumbrado a ver al italiano tan asustado…bueno, no, casi siempre estaba asustado. Sino era por los países del Eje, era por enfadarle. Pero aquella vez parecía asustado _de verdad_.

El más joven notó como la nación más grande lo rodeaba con sus brazos para acercarlo más, al principio tenso, pero después más relajado.

-¿Qué clase de…pesadilla?-preguntó, no sin cierto recelo al recordar las suyas con el franchute. No le deseaba ese tipo de sueños a nadie…

Feliciano pareció dudar un segundo, todavía con la nariz congestionada y roja por el berrinche, pero una vez que empezó no pudo parar.

-Estaba solo en mitad de un campo de batalla, sin ninguno de mis hombres conmigo-empezó a explicar, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor. Ludwig notaba los labios finos del moreno haciéndole cosquillas con cada principio creí que era porque era medio día. Ya sabes que los italianos no podemos perdernos nuestro plato de pasta, ¿cómo rendiríamos sino?-añadió, obligándole a resistir poner los ojos en blanco-, pero entonces…hubo un ruido muy fuerte. Todo empezó a dar vueltas y vueltas y había aviones y disparos y cuando traté de correr para buscar una bandera blanca me tropecé con algo blandito y…

Ludwig le animó a seguir.

-¿Y?

-…y entonces me di cuenta de que no veía a ninguno de los míos porque todos estaban heridos-no parecía capaz de seguir hablando, ya que volvió a moquear y a sollozar. Ludwig le miró con comprensión y ternura. Era normal tener ese tipo de pesadillas siendo quienes eran-, y los aviones seguían y seguían. Había tantos. Y te llamaba, te llamé un montón de veces y no venías…pero entonces apareciste.

Ludwig se separó un poco para verle mejor, extrañado por el tono de voz con el que lo había dicho. El rostro de Feliciano parecía estar rememorando la pesadilla en si misma porque pasó de ser de color azul, a verde a pálido.

-Y empezaste a derribar todos los aviones, uno a uno. Estallaban en llamas y herían a los nuestros, pero no te importaba. Cuando traté de detenerte me empujaste al suelo y me pegaste-Ludwig también se puso pálido al oír aquello-, decías que eran ordenes y no sé que cosa sobre los alemanes y algo de ariu, aries…no sé, no me acuerdo. Y seguiste derribando aviones y no parabas de gritar algo que no oía bien.

Feliciano no pudo continuar. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente y se acurrucó aún más contra el otro para que le abrazase, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Cuando alzó la mirada, interrogante, para reunirse con la del rubio, se encontró con el rostro desencajado del militar. Sus ojos mostraban una culpabilidad mal disimulada y Feliciano casi podía jurar que, como él, había empezado a temblar.

-Te hice daño.

-¡No!-exclamó, inclinándose más hacia el otro-, no, claro que no. Solo…solo fue un sueño tonto, nada más. Sé que tú nunca me harías daño, nunca. Tú me quieres-finalizó con un débil sonrisa.

Ludwig parpadeó varios segundos antes de asentir y devolverle el abrazo, envolviendo el cuerpo del otro completamente.

-Por supuesto que solo fue un sueño-susurró-.Y nunca te haría daño. A nadie, no así. Solo ha sido una pesadilla, pero ya estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada.

Feliciano amplió su sonrisa y se dejó llevar por su voz, acurrucándose contra el amplio pecho del otro. Las manos cálidas de Ludwig acariciaban su pelo y sus hombros cariñosamente, completamente diferentes a las frías e inhumanas de su pesadilla. Claro que sabía que Ludwig nunca le haría daño. Era algo tan sencillo y simple como eso.

-… ¿Feliciano?

-¿Mh?-respondió somnolientamente.

-Solo por curiosidad… ¿qué gritaba en el sueño?

Feliciano abrió uno de los ojos que había cerrado para mirarle con un bostezo.

-Mmmm…no sé, no me acuerdo muy bien. Era como un saludo-murmuró cada vez más bajo. Se quedó un segundo en silencio y justo cuando Ludwig creía que había acabado dormido entre sus brazos, el italiano volvió a abrir la boca para responderle-._Heil Hitler._

* * *

Notas de la autora: Los nazis apestan, así de claro. Cuando Feliciano comenta lo de "ariu, aries…" se refiere a la raza aria, por si alguien no lo había captado.

Ludwig es de mis personajes favoritos, pero siempre he pensado que tiene una cara de nazi que no puede con ella xD. Por supuesto, todos sabemos que nunca podría hacerle daño a su Ita, ¿verdad? Es demasiado adorable como para ello.

Necesito un alemán. Y si le gustan los perros, el sadomaso, las patatas y las salchichas, mejor.

Qué digo. Necesito a Ludwig. Snif*


End file.
